staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 Marca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Pani Prezydent - odc. 13 (Commander in Chief, ep. 13 State of the Union); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 1/13 - Brat Jerzy; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 08:40 Pegaz; magazyn 09:05 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Kiermasz dobroczynny, odc. 19 (Jumble sale, ep. 19); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:15 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:40 Bajki rosyjskie - Opowieść o polnych kurkach, odc. 28 (Czudiesnyj kolokolczik); film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955) 10:05 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Planica - loty (studio) 10:15 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Planica - loty (I seria) 12:10 Czterej pancerni i pies - odc. 7/21 - Rozstajne drogi - txt.str.777; serial TVP 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Szkoda gadać - odc. 59; program rozrywkowy 13:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 3/13 - Dług - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 14:30 Śmiechu warte - odc. 635; program rozrywkowy 14:55 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Falun (bieg łączony 5 + 5 km) 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4269 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4484); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4270 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4485); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 300 % normy - odc. 31; teleturniej 18:00 Komisarz Rex - odc. 6, Mama - kwoka (ep. 6, Mama Chioccia); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Austria, Niemcy (2008) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - Poczta lotnicza, odc. 45 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Deja vu (Deja Vu) - txt.str.777 121'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2006) 22:30 Męska rzecz... - Oddział Delta (Delta Force, The) 123'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Izrael (1986) 00:40 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 01:10 Kino nocnych marków - Żądza krwi III - Kiedy rozum śpi, odc. 3 (Wire in the Blood III ep. 3, Nothing But the Night); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 02:35 Czołg (Tank) 118'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1983) 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacperek - odc. 5/7 Jak wygrać czekoladę 06:30 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:30 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Wołanie" (Magdalena Zawada) 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 648; serial TVP 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 237 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 238 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:30 Zmiennicy - odc. 3/15 Dziewczyna do bicia - txt.str.777; serial TVP 10:30 Nie tylko dla pań - Królowa Elżbieta - ciągłość i zmiany (Queen Elisabeth - Continuity& Change) - txt.str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 2 - Jak wygrać w gry komputerowe; serial animowany 11:29 Tańcząca z Gruzją (Tańcząca z Gruzją); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Gruzja (2008) 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Roxanne (Roxanne) 102'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1987) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1610 - txt.str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1028 Powrót Marylki; telenowela TVP 15:05 Kocham Cię Polsko - (2); zabawa quizowa 16:25 Uważaj na kioskarza - (3); program satyryczny 16:55 Święta wojna - (317) Pestki z dyni; serial TVP 17:25 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy 17:50 Słowo na niedzielę 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:00 Fort Boyard - prolog ; reality show 19:05 Fort Boyard ; reality show 20:10 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Paranienormalni kontra Formacja Chatelet ; program kabaretowy 21:10 S jak Smoleń, T jak TEY; program kabaretowy 22:10 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Trójka uciekinierów (Three Fugitives) 92'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 23:55 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Opętany (Witchboard III: The Possession) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1995) 01:25 Smaczne Go!; magazyn kulinarny 02:10 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:05 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:43 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:19 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:57 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 13:13 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Trudny rynek; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:56 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:32 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:57 Pegaz ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:19 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 00:43 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 00:52 Trudny rynek; magazyn; STEREO 01:21 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:52 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:06 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:24 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:49 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:52 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:14 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 03:39 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 04:01 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 04:14 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 04:29 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 04:58 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:24 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:38 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:53 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO TVP Info Gdańsk 06:05 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Panorama, pogoda 08:00 Brulion kulturalny 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Między Gdańskiem a Berlinem 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:43 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:19 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:55 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Rozmówki Wschodniograniczne; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:57 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 13:13 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Trudny rynek; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:45 Panorama, panorama sport 17:00 Kwiaty i ogrody 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:34 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:56 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18:00 Panorama, sport, pogoda 18:30 Eurofundusze. Pisz i zdobywaj 18:55 Asseco Prokom Sopot - Anwil Włocławek 20:01 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Panorama, sport, pogoda 22:00 Znaki 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:32 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:57 Pegaz ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:19 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 00:43 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 00:52 Trudny rynek; magazyn; STEREO 01:21 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:52 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:06 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:24 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:49 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:52 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:14 Tygodnik Polski; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO 03:39 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 04:01 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 04:14 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 04:29 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 04:58 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:24 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:38 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:53 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Kapitan Flamingo - odc. 5, serial animowany, Kanada 2006 6:45 Yin! Yang! Yo! - odc. 5, serial animowany, USA 2006 7:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis - odc. 27, serial animowany, Kanada 2001 7:45 Action Man A.T.O.M. - odc. 13, serial animowany, Francja 2005 8:15 Buddy, bejsbolista - film przygodowy, Kanada, USA 2002 10:15 Ewa gotuje - odc. 55, Polska 2008 10:45 Koniec rzeki - film przygodowy, USA 2005 12:45 Czarodziejki - odc. 139, USA 2004-2005 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 150, reality show, USA 2007 14:45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Najśmieszniejsze momenty świata - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 16:15 Gra wstępna - teleturniej, Polska 2009 17:15 Przygody Merlina - odc. 3, Wielka Brytania 2008 18:15 Synowie - odc. 1, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - odc. 6, serial animowany, USA 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie programu) 22:30 Cienka czerwona linia - film wojenny, Kanada, USA 1998 2:00 Boks - Gala w Pensacoli - waga półciężka: roy jones junior - omar sheika 5:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 8:00 Automaniak 2 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1103-1106, Polska 2009 13:20 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 14:25 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - odc. 12, serial komediowy, Polska 2007 15:00 Brzydula - odc. 106-110, Polska 2009 17:25 Łapać złodzieja - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania - Spotkanie klasowe - odc. 108, Polska 2009 20:35 Kryminalni 8 (91) 21:40 Sposób na teściową - komedia romantyczna, Niemcy, USA 2005 23:45 Ostatni sprawiedliwy - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996 1:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:00 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:00 Telesklep - magazyn 3:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:05 Plebania - odc. 1250; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 1251; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Plebania - odc. 1252; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1253; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1254; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 36 - O tym jak leczyliśmy się z uzależnień (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 36 Jak jsme lecili ze zavislosti); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Piosenki z filmoteki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Recykling; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 1003* - Nocne lęki Marysi; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Nawigator - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Polska dobrze smakuje - Polskie wędzonki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (64); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 357 Desperat; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Krystyna Cieślak - Graef (Frankfurt nad Menem - Niemcy); felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Dzika Polska - Dzięcioł na językach; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Kiedy słońce traci blask - odc. 1 - Honza (Kdyż se sluci nedari odc. 1 Honzo); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Narodzona po raz drugi; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 633; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 2 - Niebieskie tortelunii (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 40* - Szok poporodowy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kino Mistrzów - Człowiek na torze 79'; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1956); reż.:Andrzej Munk; wyk.:Zygmunt Maciejewski, Zygmunt Zintel, Zygmunt Listkiewicz, Kazimierz Opaliński, Roman Kłosowski, Kazimierz Fabisiak, Ludosław Kozłowski, Janusz Bylczyński, Stanisław Marzec-Marecki, Józef Para; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Wieczór z Hanną Banaszak "Miłość Ci wszystko wyznaczy"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Kalipso; film TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (64); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 633; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody kota Gotfryda - odc. 2 - Niebieskie tortelunii (Gofrette (26 odc.)); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 40* - Szok poporodowy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Narodzona po raz drugi; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1003* - Nocne lęki Marysi; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Kino Mistrzów - Człowiek na torze; dramat psychologiczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Magazyn przechodnia - Na powierzchni i w środku; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino - "Mistrz"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Telekino - Mistrz 76'; dramat; reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Janusz Warnecki, Ignacy Gogolewski, Ryszarda Hanin, Andrzej Łapicki, Henryk Borowski, Igor Śmiałowski, Zbigniew Cybulski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 4/15 - Sinobrody, czyli prawo do życia; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Rytmy serca - Szlak Romów. Cz. 2 - Do Europy (Beats of the heart - The Romany Trail. Part Two: Into Europe.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1982); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Folkogranie - Trebunie Tutki i Kinior; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Więcej niż fikcja - Wielka ekstaza snycerza Steinera (Die Grosse Ekstase des Bildschnitzers Steiner (The great Ecstasy of Woodcarver Steiner)); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1973); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 3 - Jak zdobyć superkobietę; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Władca much (Lord of the flies) 85'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1963); reż.:Peter Brook; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Miniatury muzyczne - Bobby McFerrin i Motion Trio; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Wnusio (Grandma's Boy) 56'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1922); reż.:Fred C. Newmeyer; wyk.:Harold Lloyd, Mildred Davis, Sammy Brooks, Anna Townsend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Czytelnia odc. 94; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 24; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Skarby Filmoteki - Z Powiśla; film dokumentalny; reż.:Kazimierz Karabasz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Skarby Filmoteki - Warszawa Główna 9'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Łomnicki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Skarby Filmoteki - Typy na dziś 10'; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Skarby Filmoteki - Dzień bez słońca 18'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Kazimierz Karabasz, Władysław Ślesicki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Kilka opowieści o człowieku 19'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bogdan Dziworski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 5 - Jak podróżować autostopem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Franciszek Liszt - Węgierska Rapsodia nr 2 (SILVERSTERKONZERT 1978 / LISZT - UNGARISHE RAPSODIE NO 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1978); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Trzeci punkt widzenia ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Spotkania - Sztuka, kasa, kryzys /cz.1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Igor Mitoraj. Ciało kamienia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Spotkania - Sztuka, kasa, kryzys /cz.2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 6 - Jak sprzedawać młotek; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja /cz.1/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Mój Teatr - piosenki z musicali prezentuje Edyta Geppert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja /cz.2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Teatrzyk Jeremiego Przybory; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Śpiew przez sen; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Więcej niż fikcja - Z - boczona historia kina - odc. 3 (The Pervert's Guide to Cinema); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Austria (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Jazz-Club Kultura - XXII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Jazzowej Jazz Jamboree`79 - SBB; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Kosmiczne związki (Cosmic links) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004); reż.:Catherine Fol; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Kino nocne - Kilka pogodnych dni (Szép napok (Pleasant Days)) 82'; dramat kraj prod.Węgry (2002); reż.:Kornél Mundruczó; wyk.:Tamás Polgár, Orsolya Tóth, Kata Wéber, Lajos Ottó Horváth, András Réthelyi, Ann Szandtner, Kolos Oroszi, Claudia Tilly, Erika Molnár, Balázs Dévai; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:15 Upały (Hundstage (Dog Days)) 122'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Austria (2001); reż.:Ulrich Seidl; wyk.:Franziska Weiss, Maria Hofstätter, Erich Finsches, Gerti Lehner, Alfred Mrva; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Europa Jana Pawła II; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Europa - Świat Jana Pawła II; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Był taki dzień - 21 marca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 1 - Jak zostać sławnym aktorem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:04 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Żołnierze wyklęci. Na straconych posterunkach.; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Z archiwum IPN - W drodze do Ojczyzny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 10 - Jak zostać kosmonautą; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:04 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 11/2009; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Zakręty dziejów - "Zabić księdza, zabić Kościół"; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Jestem gotowy na wszystko; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Piotr Szczepanik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 2 - Jak wygrać w gry komputerowe; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:31 Dzieje Polaków - Wawel - perła gotyku; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:34 Wawel - Wawel gotycki; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 5 - Jak podróżować autostopem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:33 Siła bezsilnych - Niewierna Magdalenka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Zmiana Władzy; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 3 - Jak zdobyć superkobietę; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:34 Tajemnice historii - Zabójcza chmura 1783 (The wath killer cloud); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Errata do biografii - January Grzędziński; reż.:A. Nykowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 6 - Jak sprzedawać młotek; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wyprawa tysiąca 1/2 (Eravamo solo mille); film historyczny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); reż.:Stefano Reali; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Historia i film - Wyprawa tysiąca 1/2 - studio; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 8 - Jak wygryźć szefa; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:34 Archiwista - odc. 2; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 9 - Jak spotkać miłość w autobusie; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:33 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 12/2009; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Dwadzieścia lat minęło... - 1993/2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 4 - Jak zdobyć naprawdę dużą rybę; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:02 Wyprawa tysiąca 1/2 (Eravamo solo mille); film historyczny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); reż.:Stefano Reali; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Historia i film - Wyprawa tysiąca 1/2 - studio; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 7 - Jak zostać sławnym bohaterem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:02 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 1/13 45'; serial sensacyjny TVP; reż.:Adek Drabński; wyk.:Paweł Małaszyński, Jan Frycz, Borys Szyc, Paweł Deląg, Piotr Grabowski, Karolina Gruszka, Anna Dereszowska, Cezary Żak, Jan Wieczorkowski, Marcin Dorociński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 7 - Jak zostać sławnym bohaterem; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Pojedynek - Che - logo rewolucji; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Che - idol czy legenda; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Pojedynek - Che - logo rewolucji; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Tajemnice historii - Historia Judaizmu - odc. 11 (odc. 11); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:15 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Hokej na lodzie - PLH - Cracovia - GKS Tychy; STEREO 10:40 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Niedokończona historia - cz. 1; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Trondheim (bieg pościgowy mężczyzn) (Trondheim (bieg pościgowy mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Norwegia (2009); STEREO 13:25 Wyścigi Superbike - Australia; STEREO 13:55 I Liga piłki nożnej - Podbeskidzie Bielsko Biała - Motor Lublin; STEREO 16:00 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Trondheim (bieg pościgowy kobiet) (Trondheim (bieg pościgowy kobiet)) kraj prod.Norwegia (2009); STEREO 16:55 Magazyn boksu zawodowego - KO TV (KO TV); magazyn kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Family Cup; STEREO 17:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Puchar Polski: 1/2 finału: Asseco Prokom Sopot - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO 18:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Puchar Polski: 1/2 finału: Asseco Prokom Sopot - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO 18:40 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Puchar Polski: 1/2 finału: Asseco Prokom Sopot - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO 18:50 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Puchar Polski: 1/2 finału: Asseco Prokom Sopot - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO 19:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Puchar Polski: 1/2 finału: Asseco Prokom Sopot - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO 20:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Puchar Polski: 1/2 finału: Kotwica Kołobrzeg - PGE Turów Zgorzelec; STEREO 20:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Puchar Polski: 1/2 finału: Kotwica Kołobrzeg - PGE Turów Zgorzelec; STEREO 20:55 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Puchar Polski: 1/2 finału: Kotwica Kołobrzeg - PGE Turów Zgorzelec; STEREO 21:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Puchar Polski: 1/2 finału: Kotwica Kołobrzeg - PGE Turów Zgorzelec; STEREO 21:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Puchar Polski: 1/2 finału: Kotwica Kołobrzeg - PGE Turów Zgorzelec; STEREO 22:15 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Trondheim (bieg pościgowy mężczyzn) (Trondheim (bieg pościgowy mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Norwegia (2009); STEREO 23:15 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Trondheim (bieg pościgowy kobiet) (Trondheim (bieg pościgowy kobiet)) kraj prod.Norwegia (2009); STEREO 00:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 00:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 16:00 Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (3); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Janosik - odc. 3/13 - W obcej skórze; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:40 Pegaz - Pegaz 1; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Norwegia (Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Norwegia) kraj prod.Chorwacja (2009); STEREO 19:25 Braciszek 97'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Artur Barciś, Grzegorz Gołaszewski, Henryk Błażejczyk, Bartlomiej Bobrowski, Czesław Bogdański, Zbigniew Borek, Krzysztof Chudzicki, Paweł Ciołkosz, Andrzej Gawroński; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Złote Berło 2008 - klasa Młynarskiego; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 3 "Państewko w cieniu Bazyliki"; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 3/8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Glina - odc. 22; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2009 roku